Jeune délinquant cinglé cherche logement
by Puck Berry
Summary: Et si ... Emilie ne pardonnait pas à Naomi de l'avoir trompé, et retournait vivre chez ses parents ? Et quand Cook s'en mêle ...   On dirait pas au résumé, mais c'est juste un ptit one shot de rien du tout en fait. Euh ... première fic aussi.


**Bon, je commence avec le classique « les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc. »**

**Et puis, c'est ma toute première fanfic, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît ^^**

« Et là, ce con de proprio a commencé à m'embobiner, comme quoi les loyers avaient augmenté la semaine dernière, et que j'étais le seul à pas pouvoir payer le mien, et que si je le payait pas des les 24h, il me virait de mon appart, et je lui ai dit de me laisser encore un peu de temps, parce que moi, contrairement au autres petits couillons de l'immeuble, je pouvais pas aller demander ses £600 supplémentaires à la con à papa et maman, et …

-£600 ?

-Hem …

-C'est le double de ton ancien loyer, non ?

-Euh, ouais, bref. En tout cas, cette espèce de fils de pute m'a envoyé chier quand je lui ai demandé un tout petit délai supplémentaire, et il m'a dit d'aller me faire enculer, alors je lui ai dit d'aller se faire sodomiser, et …

-Cook. »

Naomi Campbell, adossé au seuil de sa maison, regardait son vis-à-vis d'un air exaspéré.

« Tu peux arrêter cinq minutes de me dire des conneries et juste m'avouer que t'as deux mois de loyer en retard et que ton propriétaire peut plus te supporter parce que t'es un fouteur de merde ?

-Oh, allez, _babe_, soit sympa ! File-moi un petit coup de main. Enfin, pas forcément dans ce sens-là, mais –quoique pourquoi pas- enfin …. Bref, allez, héberge-moi pour juste dix jours. Dix petits jours, allez, quoi ! »

La jolie blonde haussa un sourcil, perplexe. C'était donc pour ça que ce grand crétin venait de débarquer avec son grand sourire crétin, à 10h du mat, avec un sac tout prêt et l'assurance, que oui, bien sûr, qu'est ce que la douce et gentille Naomi Campbell pourrait refuser à l'irrésistible James Cook ?

« Va te faire foutre.

-Alleeez quoi !

-Pourquoi tu va pas chez Freddie, d'abord ? »

Ce fut au tour de Cook de hausser un sourcil et de répliquer d'un ton sarcastique :

« Je sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il m'en veut d'avoir baiser sa chérie et que son père peut plus me voir depuis que j'ai empêché sa fille chérie de devenir une superbe Sexxbomb ? Et que sa fille en question m'enverra chier parce qu'elle culpabilise de s'être fait culbutée par le meilleur ami de son petit frère c'est-à-dire moi ?

-Oui, d'accord … euh … Et JJ, alors ? »

Le jeune homme grimaça.

« Euh, écoute, j'adore, JJ, c'est vraiment un mec bien, je l'aime, mais, bon, tu sais, la vie commune avec un type qui doit prendre cinq pilules le matin, trois le midi, et sept le soir pour pas devenir plus cinglé qu'il est déjà, et qui en plus a une mère hystérique et surprotectrice …

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai pigé !

-Merci, merci mille fois Naomi, je te jure que tu regrettera pas » fit Cook avec un grand sourire en faisant mine d'entrer.

-Oh, oh, j'ai pas dis oui ! » s'indigna la jeune fille en tentant de repousser le garçon dehors, sans y parvenir – plus par incapacité physique que par consentement implicite.

Mais comme le jeune homme s'était déjà affalé dans son canapé en prenant tout ses aises, elle dû rendre les armes et admettre la défaite.

« Pas envie de passer dix jours à me prendre la tête avec toi, lâcha-t-elle tout de même d'un ton grinçant.

-Qui te parle de se prendre la tête ? protesta Cook avec un grand sourire. On a un max de truc en commun toi et moi, chérie, on peut très bien s'entendre !

-Bien sûr ironisa Naomi. Plein de truc en commun. Je sais pas trop quoi, mais plein de truc.

-Bah, l'amour des chattes, déjà …

-Je t'emmerde.

-Adorable cette fille. Sinon, on a tous les deux un nom célèbre …

-Euh, moi, je veux bien, mais … Y a qui comme personne célèbre qui s'appelait James Cook ?

-Moi, chérie (1), répondit Cook avec un grand sourire. Je suis déjà en passe de devenir le nouveau Jesse James de Bristol, je serai bientôt celui de tout le Royaume-Uni !

- Ben voyons. J'y crois. Trouve autre chose.

-Hem, je sais pas moi, la vie de famille par exemple ! Regarde toi : tu vis seule chez toi parce que ta mère est une hippie prête à se barrer s'importe où n'importe quand en te laissant la baraque. Regarde moi : je vis, enfin, vivais seul dans un appart de location pour étudiant parce que ma mère est une artiste manquée disjonctée qui m'a viré de chez moi. On a de belles soirées Kleenex en perspective, tu crois pas ? »

Naomi s'affala à son tour sur le sofa, désespéré.

« Pourquoi moi ? gémit-elle, désespérée.

-Bah, parce que t'es la seule à habiter seule dans une grande maison depuis que ta mère est au Népal et que ta copine t'as larguée pour rentrer chez ses parents » répondu négligemment et assez importunément le jeune homme à cette question de pur rhétorique.

La jeune blonde ferma les yeux et inspira fort pour s'empêcher d'assassiner son camarade. Géniale, elle avait dix jour pour héberger une espèce de cinglé pervers qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à remuer le couteau dans chacune de ses plaies.

" _À moins qu'il soit tout simplement trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte_ " songeât-elle, désespérée.

« Et _mon_ loyer ?

-Hein ? fit Cook en fixant son amie avec un air très intelligent.

-J'ai quoi en échange de ta présence insupportable pendant plus d'une semaine chez moi ? »

Un sourire vicieux barra le visage du garçon.

« Une ration de Cookie Monster par soir ? J'aime bien ton vernis » rigola-t-il face au majeur dressé de Naomi. « Disons, je te promets de pas me faire ta copine.

-Émilie est lesbienne répondit la jeune blonde d'un ton glacial. Et ce n'est plus ma copine, mais mon ex. »

Un type normal dans ce genre de situation est censé rougir, s'excuser, se sentir gêner, se faire petit, dire qu'il avait oublié, désolé, tu veux un mouchoir ? mais Cook étant Cook, il éclata de rire, bravant avec nonchalance la froideur arctique de l'expression de son hôte.

« Oh, arrêtez vos conneries ! Je me tape déjà de devoir étudier les tragédies romantiques à la con de ce naze de Shakespeare, et faudrait en plus que vous me fassiez la même ? Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, ok elle t'en veut un peu d'avoir baisé une autre nana, mais au final, on s'en tape, non ?

-Elle, elle s'en tape pas, non » répliqua Naomi, toujours aussi chaleureuse.

À sa grande surprise, le jeune homme aborda sa rarissime expression sérieuse.

« Alors va lui dire qu'elle devrait s'en taper, parce que tu l'aimes et gna gna gna Bisounours, et merde quoi ! On a tous eu envie, même en couple, de changer un peu de chatte, non ? Naomi, y a rien de plus pitoyable qu'un couple qui se sépare pour un simple histoire de cul.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? »

La jeune fille était cette fois en larme, hurlant, déstabilisant légèrement son ami, qui continua tout de même.

«Parce que tu sais, je sais, elle sait, que la baise, ça a rarement à voir avec l'amour. T'as baisé la fille morte. Tu l'aimais ? Pas la peine de répondre, je sais que non. Ça fait un mois que t'as pas foutu un doigt dans la chatte d'Émilie. Tu l'aimes quand même ? L'état de ton rimmel répond à ta place. Donc ?

-Donc quoi ?

-Donc tu vas la voir et tu lui expliques ce que je suis en train de t'expliquer bordel ! » s'énerva Cook, qui n'aimait pas top quand que la jeune blonde lui crie dessus comme ça.

Naomi se calma aussitôt, un peu effrayé par la colère du garçon, et s'assis sur le canapé, à côté de lui, en sanglotant doucement.

« Pourquoi tu fous toujours le bordel partout là où tu vas ? balbutia-t-elle, entre deux sanglots.

-Bah, ça doit être mon rôle dans la vie » répliqua le jeune homme, sarcastique.

Les deux adolescents resteraient un long moment comme ça, Naomi à bout de nerfs pleurant dans les bras que Cook avait passé autours d'elle pour la réconforter. Elle finit par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes.

« Je le savais, qu'au fonds, t'es un mec bien, chuchota-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-Arrête tes conneries » répondit son ami en rigolant.

Après un autre long silence tendre et paisible, Cook considéra que c'était le bon moment pour lancer :

« Donc, euh, je peux rester … ? »

Naomi soupira en se redressant, et tenta de faire les gros yeux à son interlocuteur, ce qu'elle ne pus faire, sans éclater de rire au bout de vingt secondes.

« Et tes £600, gros malin, tu vas les trouver où en dix jours, hein ? Parce que je te préviens, je ne te prête pas le moindre pence !

-Bah, répondit tranquillement le jeune homme en balançant ses grôles sales à l'autre bout de la pièce, j'irais vendre un peu de farine et de thé (2) …

-Hum, hum. Du Earl Grey, je suppose ?

-Oh, non, je préfère le English Breakfast. »

« Oh oui, c'est bon … Vas-y … juste là, oui … hm …»

Cook poussa un profond soupir, étendu sur le lit de la chambre d'amis, à 7h du matin, incapable de dormir, avec une énorme trique. Tout ça parce que la chambre d'amis était juste à côté de celle de Naomi _et d'Émilie_, et que depuis que cette dernière était revenue, les deux jeunes filles mettaient une pointent d'honneur à fêter son retour toute les nuits. Et _toute_ la nuit.

Et sincèrement, quel jeune homme entre 12 et 45 ans ne banderait pas d'entendre à longueur de nuit deux superbes créatures se faire l'amour avec fougue ? En tout cas, pas Cook, et bien que ce fonds sonore ne lui était pas foncièrement désagréable, d'abord il ne pouvait plus du tout dormir, et puis il avait un peu perdu l'habitude de s'astiquer lui même.

« Oh, oui … Plus vite, plus profond … Oh mon dieu, oh oui … ! » gémit encore Émilie.

" _Plus vite plus profond ?_ se répéta mentalement le jeune homme. _Avec les doigts ? Nan, pas possible. Elles doivent utiliser un truc. Un gode ou une banane. Ou un concombre. Une aubergine. Non peut-être pas une aubergine …" _Cook se retourna dans son lit, horriblement frustré d'entendre les gémissements continue des deux demoiselles.

"_Attends. Et si j'y allais ? Un plan à trois, l'extase … elles doivent être tellement chauffées qu'elles me laisseront venir. Et ma queue vaut mille fois une aubergine, non, un concombre, ou une banane, oh et merde ! _"

Cook se leva avec son grand sourire vicieux, quitta le plus silencieusement sa chambre pour aller, en toute discrétion, ouvrir doucement celles des deux jeune filles … Fermée à clef.

« Hors de question Cook, fit la voix de Naomi, soudain givrante, Casse toi !

-Eh,_ babe_, répliqua le garçon, mort de rire, t'as une beaucoup plus jolie voix quand tu crie "Oh oui, là, c'est bon …", tu sais ?

-Va te faire foutre ! » répliqua Émilie.

"_Quelles ingrates ces deux-là _"songeât le jeune homme en s'en allant tenter de dormir sur le canapé du salon.

Lorsque Naomi rejoignit le salon, quelques heures plus tard, encore somnolente, elle tomba sur Cook, en boxer sur son sofa, en train de compter ses billets.

« C'est vrai, ça y est, ça fait dix jour … marmonna la jolie blonde d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Ouaip » lâcha le garçon sans quitter son argent des yeux.

Il fixa quelques secondes encore sa liasse de papiers colorés, avant de s'affaler sur le sofa d'un air vaguement désespéré.

« En dix putain de jours … y suis même pas arrivé … j'y crois pas …

-Cook ? l'interpella Naomi, qui commençait à s'inquiéter un peu. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? T'as pas assez d'argent ? Il te manque combien ?

-Hein ? »

Cook regarda son amie avec surprise, comme si elle venait de la tirer de sa rêverie.

« Oh, non, c'est pas ça, dit-il, t'inquiète pour le fric, j'en ai pour £764 là. Le désastre, c'est que j'ai jamais passé autant de temps chez une nana sans au moins qu'elle me tripote la queue. J'arrive pas à y croire …

-Dur pour ton orgueil de mâle, pas vrai ? » le nargua la jeune blonde avec un sourire moqueur.

Son ami haussa un sourcil et répliqua avec un petit sourire.

« C'est surtout que ça me frustre de voir à quel point t'es gouine. Ah, t'as changé de vernis ! »

Et un célèbre cartographe Anglais, mais il était pas assez rebelle pour intéresser notre Cook à nous )

Je vais pas vous faire un dessin, hein …

Bon, j'espère que ça vous à plus … Review ? Même pour di re que c'était de la merde ? ^^"


End file.
